Who Knew
by uknowwhoslittleprincess
Summary: Claire's parents moved away just before she turned fourteen, separating Quil from his soul mate. Two years later, Claire is turning sixteen and her old friend is coming to find her to tell her the truth about who he is and how she belongs in his life...R/
1. Prologue

A/N: First Twilight fic for me

A/N: First Twilight fic for me. Hope you all like it! I'll probably update depending on reviews so please, please, please read and review!! Let me know what ya'll think!

Prologue

"What do you mean we're moving?" I asked my parents, completey stunned.

"Well, sweetheart, your father got another job, off of the reservation. It pays better and has better benefits. We would be fools not to take the offer."

"But what about my friends? What about Quil? Our family?" I could not believe they were making me leave my home! We had moved here when I was two so we could be with family. Most of my friends, it was ok if I left them, but Quil was my very best friend. There was no way I could possibly leave him!

"Well you'll make new friends and Quil, I'm sure you'll meet a friend just like him in New Mexico. And our family can always come and visit!" My mother was not making me feel any better. I know they're not the biggest fans of Quil, but he was seriously the most important thing to me.

"I…I have to go tell Quil!" I stood up tears forming. "I hate this! I hate that you're making me leave home ten days before my fourteenth birthday! I hate you!" With that, I ran outside and down the street to Quil's house.

Quil has been with me for as long as I can remember. He is in my earliest memories, but for some reason, I have no notion of him aging. He has always just been Quil. When I was younger he was that big brother who would do anything for me. Now he was my best friend. And, the boy with whom I was totally in love. He doesn't know… I mean he's gotta be at least ten year older than me, but I really can't tell how hold he is. He looks about 25, but he never really answers the age question. Whatever, he's gorgeous and so incredibly the best!

I ran straight into his house, not bothering to knock on the door. I was always welcome at his place. He was in front of the stove cooking something. He is always cooking…and eating…he just likes his food! "Quil!Quil! You gotta help!"

He turns around looking alarmed. "What is it Claire? What's wrong?" I jumped in his arms, he's always there for me when I need him.

"They're making us leave. I don't want to leave! I don't want to move. And it's sooo far away!" I let out between sobs.

"Wait a minute…What? What do you mean you're moving?" He sits us down in a chair, pushing the hair off my sweaty face. I probably look awful and red and blotchy, but he's seen me looking worse.

"My dad got a job offer in Albuquerque. We're leaving in four days! Just before my birthday too!" I hiccup.

"let me go talk to your parents. See if I can't figure out what's going on. Ok?" I knew he'd fix it! I nod and he takes me home. I go up stairs to take a shower and make myself look a bit better. And so Quil can talk to my parents in private. I know he'll just tell me everything later.

Quil POV

As I walked Claire back to her house, I was fuming. I knew they were taking her away from me. Her father could have gotten a job anywhere. Why did he have to chose Albuquerque? It was so far. When we got to the house, I gave Claire a hug and told her to go upstairs. That I'd figure out the mess. I went into the kitchen where her parents were cleaning up after dinner.

"Why are you moving?" I come straight forward with my question.

" I got a better job offer and I've decided to take it," Joe, her father tells me.

"I don't believe you. I think you're taking her away from me. From the pack."

"Now Quil," Claire's mother, Sarah tells me. " You know, we would not take this job unless it offered something better than here."

"No, I know that since they day I met you're daughter and Sam and I spoke to you about what happened, you've wanted to get Claire as far away from me as possible. You tried to move away right then! But Emily wouldn't allow you!" I was so angry.

"Emily! Don't you talk to me about my sister! Look what that stupid wolf did to her face! You think I want that for my _daughter?!"_ Sarah's face was red. If I weren't so pissed off, I'd find her funny looking.

"I would never, _ever_, do anything like that to Claire. She is my world, my gravity. Not every wolf is the same, and don't you insult my pack!" I was shaking and starting to fear phasing. "You take her away, I can't stop you, but know this, when Claire is sixteen I will tell her _everything._ Just like we discussed. We made a deal, when she's sixteen, she learns the truth." With that I turn and walk out the door. I go back into the woods behind their house and phase. I run for about four hours. I needed to get out of my head…too bad all my pack was in my head, giving me all the sympathy they had.

Claire leaving was the worst day of my life. I helped her pack up. I didn't want to, but It was the only way I could think of to spend our last remaining days together. I had enough trouble when I went for one day without her. Now I'd have to go for who knows how long! We were sitting in her empty bedroom. Her parents declared they were leaving in one hour. I had one hour left with my Claire.

"I don't want to leave," Claire whispered, her eyes wet.

"I don't want you to leave," I told her. "I got you a birthday present."

"My birthday's not for six days."

"I know, but you'll be gone. And I didn't want you to have to go to a new place without having at least something to celebrate with." From the grocery bag I'd brought, I pulled out two cupcakes, chocolate, her favorite. I lit a candle one and said, "Make a wish."

She smiled a wobbly, tearful smile and blew. For some reason, I felt that blow to the bottom of my heart. As if she were blowing away my hope. We ate our cupcakes. And I pulled out her gift from my pocket. I had wrapped it Superman paper. He was her favorite superhero. Sometimes, she called me her Superman. I always liked when she called me that. She pulled off the paper, it's a jewelry box, inside is a necklace. A silver wolf howling at the moon. Inscripted on the back is _You are my worldQuil_. I figured the wolf was the greatest symbol of me. "Oh Quil! It's beautiful! Will you put it on me?" She turns around and I clasp the necklace together. Her hair tumbled down her back and I kissed the top of her head and pull her to me.

"I'm gonna miss you so much Claire." I whispererd into her hair. "You have no Idea."

"I'm going to miss you to Quil." We both jumped when we heard her parents call out for her. It's time for her to leave. I walked down stairs with her and outside. I gave her one last hug before she got in the back seat next to her sister. I waved as her car drove away. When it turned the corner, I felt my heart plummet. I collapsed to the ground, just staring at where I last saw her car. Then I stood, turned, and ran into the woods, phasing as soon as I was deep enough that no one could see. Then I howled with all the sorrow of all the broken hearts in the world.


	2. Who Knew

A/N: So I figured starting with only a prologue kind of leaves the story open

A/N: So I figured starting with only a prologue kind of leaves the story open. And I've got all these juices flowing! Anyway I just want to let you all know that this story is loosely based off of the song "Who Knew" by Pink. So I'm gonna start out this first chapter with The lyrics from her song.

You took my hand  
You showed me how  
You promised me you'd be around  
Uh huh  
That's right  
I took your words  
And I believed  
In everything  
You said to me  
Yeah huh  
That's right

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong  
I know better  
Cause you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Remember when we were such fools  
And so convinced and just too cool  
Oh no  
No no  
I wish I could touch you again  
I wish I could still call you friend  
I'd give anything

When someone said count your blessings now  
'fore they're long gone  
I guess I just didn't know how  
I was all wrong  
They knew better  
Still you said forever  
And ever  
Who knew

Yeah yeah  
I'll keep you locked in my head  
Until we meet again  
Until we  
Until we meet again  
And I won't forget you my friend  
What happened

If someone said three years from now  
You'd be long gone  
I'd stand up and punch them out  
Cause they're all wrong and  
That last kiss  
I'll cherish  
Until we meet again  
And time makes  
It harder  
I wish I could remember  
But I keep  
Your memory  
You visit me in my sleep  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
My darling  
Who knew  
My darling  
I miss you  
My darling  
Who knew  
Who knew

Claire's POV

"So it's somebody's Sweet Sixteen this Saturday!" My best friend Jessie says to me.

"Yup big party time!" I reply! I'm so excited for my party this Saturday. All my friends are invited. There's going to be like fifty people there! Including Marco Gonzalaz, the cutest guy in my class, and he's actually coming _to my party!_ My parents have been giving me awesome parties since they gave me the worst fourteenth birthday ever by making me move.

"Do you think Marco will finally ask you to be his girlfriend?" Jessie asks me all giddy with girl talk.

"I don't know…That sure would be a great birthday gift though. Wouldn't it?" We walk into English class discussing plans. The teacher drones off and I daydream about my party. It's taking place at some fancy hotel restaurant and my parents rented out half the restaurant so my whole party would fit. We're all going to be dressed up and It's going to be AMAZING!

My first few weeks in New Mexico were awful. I missed my family and friends, especially Quil. Emily had told me in a letter that Quil had disappeared. He just took off after I left. I felt so awful. And I had no clue where my friend was. Eventually I heard he came back to the Reservation, but apparently he was never the same. He never wrote though… That's what hurts the most. That he never wrote or called. Emily said he would ask about me, but that's it. But from what she's been saying, he tries to write or call, but he gets so torn up. I just wish I knew for sure. Soon I was able to make friends at my school. Now I have loads of friends. I'm not like miss popular or anything, but I have a good amount of friends. I'd say I'm pretty happy.

Quil's POV

Two years. It's been two years since she left. 720 days. Exactly 24 months. Her sixteenth birthday is in six days. When Claire was two, I met with her parents, Sam, and her Aunt Emily. We made a deal that when Caire turned sixteen, I would tell her what I was. And who she was to me. I do not care that her parents moved her two thousand miles away from me to avoid this. I will find her. The time has finally arrived. I walk up the steps of Emily and Sam's front door and knock. Emily opens the door, sees my face, and says, "So it's time?"

"I need to find her. I need to tell her everything." Emily invites me in and gives me an address in Albuquerque as well as an invitation to her birthday party. I thank her and leave. Running would be fastest, but I'll need clothes and supplies when I get there. I can't take everything on my back. In my car I have a suitcase, Claire's gift, and a journal of the Quilete legend. I am ready to find my Sun.


	3. Tonight, I'm gonna fly

Quil POV

_Hello Beautiful  
It's been a long time  
Since my phone's rung  
And you've been on that line  
I've been missing you it's true  
But tonight I'm gonna fly  
Yea tonight I'm gonna fly  
'cause I could comb across the world  
See everything and never be satisfied  
If I couldn't see those eyes Hello Beautiful, The Jonas Brothers_

Quil POV

On the ride down to New Mexico I can't get Claire out of my mind. All the times we'd spent together when she was still living up in Washington. I wonder what she looks like now, what she's been up to. She's gotta be beautiful now! Seeing her again is the moment I've been waiting for for two years now! I had called Emily earlier we made a plan for how I was going to get into the party.

Emily and Sam are going to fly down the day before the party. I would go to the party with them. Then, Emily will go and request our song and I would ask Claire to dance. I can see it all now. It will be perfect. Well, I hope it will be perfect. As long as it goes as planned…

After two days of driving I reach the Albuquerque limits. I remember Emily saying that Claire was attending Manzano High School, so I find the school and from my car watch. It's the end of the school day, so all the kids are outside. Suddenly I see her. She is so beautiful. Her dark hair reaches the middle of her back. She's just wearing jeans and a sweatshirt, but she looks perfect. She is talking to a girl and a boy. The three of them get in a car, and drive away. I duck as they pass me. She can't know I'm here. I want it to be a surprise for the party.

I drive to my hotel and unload. Sam and Emily are getting here later this evening. We'll eat together and tomorrow is the party. I am so nervous. I don't think I've ever been this nervous before in my life! I'm scared too…What if she hates me? I havn't seen her in years. The only time I've felt more scared than this was when she left. I was afraid I'd never see her again.

At dinner, Sam, Emily, and I discuss our plans and finalize them. Also, Sam sets up more rules. I'm allowed to date her, but I'm not allowed to have sex with her. Right now, I'm not even thinking of sex. I just need to talk to her again. Hear her voice. Be in her presence. But anyway. It's not like he'd know. In the fifteen years since discovering who we were, we've learned to block certain thoughts from the other wolves. Its so much more pleasant now that I don't have to see everyone's sexual escapades in my mind every time we phase. Sam doesn't have to know about anything I do if I don't want him to.

The next day I am way too restless. I bug Sam and Emily every ten minutes asking how long until the party. The party starts at 6. I started asking at noon when we met up for lunch. I checked my gift constantly. Despite my worries, the gift was still in the trunk of my car.

It's 5:30, time for us to leave. Sam and Emily go directly into the party. I go to the men's room to wait until 6:30 when our plan would go into motion. I hear the door opening, so I rush into a stall. I don't want to take the chance of Claire's father to see me and kick me out before I even have my chance. I hear voices of younger guys. High school age I'm sure.

"So are you gonna hook up with her tonight?" I hear one voice say.

"Oh yeah man! She is fine! And that fact that its her birthday is even more perfect! She'll totally be into it!" They're talking about Claire. I want to beat this guy up. Not exactly the perfect guy for a girl so wonderful. But then…In my book. I'm the perfect one for her.

"Yeah she is hott! Good luck man! I hear she's got some pretty strong morals."

"I bet I can push them! As long as you keep all the other guys away from her. Can't have any competition when it comes to landing the babe!"

"I got your back man." I hear them leave and I walk out of the stall. I am fuming! No way is this dick touching my Claire!

My cell phone beeps. The time has come. I am finally going to be with Claire again. This is it….


	4. You're my Sunshine after the Rain

You're my sunshine after the rain

_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
You're my sunshine, oh yeah_

I hear the music start to play. I haven't heard this song since I left La Push. This was our song. He used to sing it to me and we would dance and dance. Why are they playing it now? I stop dancing with my friends…I kind of freeze. I see Emily walking towards me. "Look behind you." She whispers to me. Slowly, I turn around. There. In front of me.

"Quil…" I breathe his name comes out in a breath. Suddenly, everyone else is gone in my mind. It is only he and me. He is standing looking at the ground. Black suit. White shirt underneath…The top few buttons aren't done up. He's holding a single red rose. His head rises, almost in slow motion, our eyes meet. My world turns. The music comes back to me. And all I can think is Quil is here! He came! He's found me! I run to him!

_Baby I really know by now  
Since we met that day  
You showed me the way  
I felt it then  
you gave me love, I can't describe  
How much I feel for you  
I said baby I should have known by now  
Should have been right there  
whenever you gave me love  
And if only you were here  
I'd tell you, yes I'd tell you (oh yeah)_

Quil catches me in his arms. "Quil! You're here! I've missed you so much!" I'm holding on so tight. I can't let go!

"I promised I'd come, it just took me a while." Quil had me wrapped in his arms. "May I have this dance?"

"Of course," I smile up at him as we break our embrace and change to one of dancers. His right arm slides around my waist, his left arm embracing my right. My right hand is on his shoulder. He takes our joined hands and puts them next to his heart. We start to sway. Just listening to the music.

_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
_

"Oh Claire, oh my sweet, sweet Claire," I hear Quil whisper into my hair. I pull my head back from his chest and smile up at him. He looks down at me. "Look how much you've grown. My little Claire is all grown up."

"Why didn't you ever write, or call, or visit?" I ask him.

"I…I couldn't. I know that's not an excuse. But, after you left, I had to leave too. La Push wasn't the same without you. I just ran. I'm sorry I never came, but you wouldn't have wanted to see me how I was." He pushes my head gently so it was against his chest. I realize he looks exactly the same as he did the day I left. Maybe more tired, but the same.

_Honestly could it be you and me  
Like it was before neither less or more  
'Cause when I close my eyes at night  
I realize that no one else could ever take your place  
I still can feel and it's so unreal  
When you're touching me, kisses endlessly  
It's just a place in the sun where our love's begun  
I miss you, yes I miss you baby, oh yeah_

"I'm here now my little wolf, I'm here now," he breathes out. "Do you remember how we used to dance to this song when you were little?"

"It's our song," I smile up at him. "When I heard it play tonight, I couldn't breathe. I haven't been able to listen to it since I left. Oh Quil, I've missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too." We continue to dance. I hear Quil humming along to the tune. I used to love it I when he would sing.

_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you  
_

"How long are you staying here?" I ask. I didn't want this one night to end. I wanted to be able to talk to Quil about everything that had happened. To both of us. I wanted it to be like old times.

"For a while. I took some time off. So I'm here, for a while."

"Good. I don't want you to leave. Ever again."

"I'll have to leave at some point, but I can visit now. Every month if you want. I can't go through these past two years again."

_If I knew how to tell you what's on my mind  
(Make you understand)  
The I'd always be there right by your side_

_You're my sunshine after the rain  
You're the cure against my fear and my pain  
'Cause I'm losing my mind when you're not around  
It's all (It's all)  
It's all because of you_

The dance ends. Marco comes over to ask me to dance and I see my father coming from the opposite direction. "Daddy! Look who came!" I was so happy, but my father just scowled and turned to Quil, "Can I speak with you, please." Quil turns, kisses my forehead and then follows my father. I see my Uncle Sam meet up with them and the three of them walk into the hall. I dance with Marco, but for some reason, it doesn't feel like it did with Quil. I don't get that rush like I did with Quil.

Quil

"What are you doing here?" Joe, Claire's father bellows. "I told you to leave my daughter alone!"

"I'm fulfilling my end of the bargain. Claire is sixteen. She has a right to know."

"Well I don't want her to know! She's not ready, she's still just a little girl!"

Sam steps outside to join us. "You agreed, Joe," He speaks softly, but with his pack-leader voice. "You signed an agreement that when Claire turned sixteen she would be told about the pack, about how the legends are true, and about Quil. And, if she so chooses, she is allowed to be with Quil."

"Well at the time sixteen seemed so far away and now it's here and she's not ready!" Her father was turning red in the face. If I weren't so mad, I'd find it funny.

"What right do you have to say she's not ready. And don't tell me that just because you're her father, you have that right. This is about more than just you. This is about the stars and the moon. This is about fate. The future of our tribe. It is not just about what you want."

"He's right Joe," Sam backs me up. Our pack is always there for each other. "There's a lot in play with this. The wolf has to be in the imprint's life. Even if not romantically. The wolf is bound to protect her. Quil…he's not taken being away from Claire well. He needs her and we, as a pack, need him. We need him strong and healthy and the only way to do that is for him to have contact and interaction with Claire.

"Thanks for showing my weakness," I mumble unhappy with Sam's declaration.

Suddenly the door slams open and Claire comes running out. "What is going on?" She asks confused. "Daddy? Why are you so mad that Quil is here? It's the best birthday present I could have asked for!" her dad was just glaring at me. "Daddy?" She turns to Sam. He is looking at me. "Sam?" She then turns to me. I just look at her and pull her into a hug. "Quil? Quil what's going on?"

"I'll tell you soon. I promise. I swear." I just hold on as tight as I can.

Well they finally meet again! Song was Because of you by 98degrees. Oh and I don't think I put a disclaimer in before. Not mine. Belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer.


	5. Just Friends

Everyone knows it's meant to be

_Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'Til the end of time  
'Til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I'll just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends_ Just Friends, The Jonas Brothers

Claire

The dance was a success! And I even think Marco might be interested in me! The next day Quil and I sit around and catch up. "How is everyone? What's everyone upto?" I ask him about La Push. "Tell me everything!"

Quil laughs, "Well everyone is pretty much the same. Leah got married. Do you remember her?" I nod and he continues telling me stories about the guys. I miss them so much. Quil is in the middle of telling me a story about one of Jacob's crazy antics when my cellphone rings.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Hey Claire, It's Marco." Oh my god! He's calling me!

"Hey what's up?"

"Well I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow. I was thinking maybe we could go for a hike up the mountain."

Hiking? I'm not a huge fan, but if it means time with Marco then sure! "That sounds like fun." I tell him trying to sound coy. Quil gives me a weird look.

"Alright well I'll pick you up around ten tomorrow morning!

"Great I'll see you then." I hang up the phone and start jumping up and down.

"Whoah cool it jumping bean."Quil teases. "What's up? Who was that?"

"Marco just asked me out!" I'm so excited, but Quil just gets this weird look on his face. Is he not happy for me? "What? Aren't you happy for me?"

"Oh yeah sure…of course! I'm happy if you're happy." He gives me a slight smile. "What are you guys going to do?

"We're going hiking!"

He raises his eyebrow. "I thought you hated hiking…"

"Well…" I explain. "I do, but if it means I get to spend time with Marco then I can totally deal.

Quil

I'm getting to spend the day with my Claire. I should be happy. But now she has this date. With some guy who probably is taking her into the woods just to get into her pants. Well she's only sixteen. She'll be doing none of that…at least not with him. Well… I'm not going to let her go into the woods unprotected allalone. I'll just have to make sure she's safe.

The rest of the day goes by quickly. We get along just as well as we always did. For now, it's ok. You know, just being her friend. We need to get to know each other again anyway. There's too much between us right now. And she still doesn't know what I am…yeah she needs to know that too. Someday. Someday it'll happen. I can wait. After all, I'm not getting any older.

**a/n well here's a short chapter for you. The next one will be longer, I promise. This is just something to hold you over. Please Review. I wont update unless I get at least four more reviews! DDDOOOOoooo IIIiiitttttT. **


	6. I'll Take Care of You

Nights are long and dreams are cold

Nights are long and dreams are cold  
If theyre all you wake up to  
But should you rise with crying eyes  
Ill take care of you…

…  
Ill be there, but you might not see me  
Its never easy to get through  
But when the laughter dies away  
Ill take care of you

I'll take Care of You –The Dixie Chicks

Quil

Claire's on her date right now. I can see them through the trees. They're holding hands sitting on a rock overlooking the city. What? Did you really think I wouldn't follow her? It's Claire. I had to make sure this jerkface didn't hurt her! Anyway, I watch as that Jerkface Marco leans into kiss her. I can't believe I'm watching _my_ imprint kiss this douche bag! I pace trying to come up with a plan. Then I smell it. I hear the noise before Claire and Marco can even react. I turn and I see Claire staring at _it_ as it comes to attack her and Marco. Suddenly Marco cowering behind Claire. Wimp. Claire is staring at the filthy bloodsucker in fear. I leap out in my wolf form and land between Claire and the vampire, growling. Then I recognize him. I remember him from years ago. We fought together. I growl one last time his eyes spark with something, then race into the woods to phase and put on pants. I then run back out The vampire is still staring at Claire and Marco. The stupid boy says to Claire "Sorry…t-this isn't going to work…uh…gotta go" and he takes off down the hill. He doesn't deserve my princess. I come to stand between the two again.

"Qu-quil?"Claire is confused and shocked. I can tell. "What are you doing here?" I hug her and turn to the vampire.

Please. Please don't hurt her. I know you. I don't know if you remember me. I fought with you. All those years ago against your Italian rulers. I'm a friend of the Cullens. Please. I don't care you who hurt, but please, please don't hurt her. She is my world."

The bloodsucker's creepy red eyes show recognition. "Very well. I will not hunt you or your mate or her friends, but your people don't have a treaty here. I may hunt whom I wish. Best of luck to you wolf."

I nod and the vampire runs off into the woods. "Qu-quil?" Claire comes up to me and I jump. I can't believe I'd almost lost her. I turn and gather her in my arms. "Oh thank God." I keep whispering. I can feel tears come to my eyes. This was too much for me. She pulls back and looks up at me. "Quil? What was that? That man was ready to attack us. And did you see his eyes? They were so red! And that Wolf! Did you see that? It was HUGE! An-and what are you even doing here? Did you spy on me?" She's angry now. But I'd rather her be angry and alive than dead and nothing.

"I'll explain everything to you, but not here. Not right now. We need somewhere private."

"Uh Quil? We're in the middle of the woods. You can't get more private than that."

"I know, but this is something you need to hear rationally, not when your heart is still pounding from almost being killed. Not when your wimpy boyfriend just deserted you. When we've both calmed down, I'll explain it to you."

"Do you promise?" I confirm and I lead her down the mountain. The time is coming for my secret to be revealed. I can't believe it is finally going to happen. I wonder how she'll react…

**a/n: So next chapter? The secret is revealed. **


	7. Fall For You

But hold your breathe

_But hold your breathe  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible Fall for You by Secondhand Serenade_

Two days after the incident, I take Claire to a deserted park. We had spent the past two days just relaxing. Hanging out, watching movies and whatnot, talking about everything but that. I can feel us getting closer. We would often fall asleep watching the movies, her head on my shoulder felt like bliss. It is time to tell Claire. I find a place in the trees and lead her there. I lay out a blanket and sit her down. I sit on the other side of the blanket, a little ways away. I want to hold her, touch her. But she needs to hear this without my influence. She needs to come to the decision on her own. This is the toughest and greatest thing I've ever done. I just hope it turns out the way I wish it.

"Quil," She starts. "What is going on? What is this big secret that you have to tell me? Is it something bad?"

"It's-It's not bad." Its hard to find a way to describe what I am. "It's just a little bit different. Do you remember any of the Quillete Legends?"

"Vaguely, but not all that well."

"well then, let me tell you a story…" I tell her the story of Taha Aki. I tell her everything, leading up to revealing my secret. The time has come. It is time to tell her. "Claire. That story? It's true."

"what do you mean? That This guy lived for a long long time? Transforming into a wolf?"

"Yes."

"And what does this have to do with you?" she asks shakily. Maybe she's guessing it. She is so very smart.

"After Taha Aki died, his legacy lived on. Whenever the cold ones, the vampires," She gasps at that word, " return, the tribe is protected. New wolves are born." I take a deep breath and let it out. "Claire. I'm one of them. I am werewolf."

She stares at me. I see a mix of fear and…it almost seems like aw in her eyes. "wh-what?" She stutters.

"I know it seems impossible to believe. But its true."

She takes a deep breath. "That's not really what I was expecting." A nervous laugh. A pause. "Can…Can I see?"

"See?"

"What you look like."

"Oh" I walk behind a tree and phase. I walk out. I walk towards her slowly. She stands and approaches me just as slowly. As she reaches me, she holds out her hand and I gently bump it with my nose. She starts to pet me around my ears. She then sits down and I lay down next to her, my head in her lap as she pets me and talks about how I'm a cute puppy. I'm so glad I'm 1,000 miles away from the others. If they saw this, I'd never hear the end of it.

"Can you turn back now?" She whispers into my fur. "I want to talk to the real you. I turn around and go behind the tree. I come back wearing only my shorts. "Why now? Why are you telling me all this now?"

"You know how Taha Aki's third wife was the one he wanted to die with?" She nods, "He did something we call imprinting. When you see the person you're meant to be with something happens. The world stops. Gravity changes. Your world revolves around her. It's the greatest yet scariest feeling in the world." She looks upset. I can't understand why.

"So what? You've imprinted?" She has that tone. That tone that says she's hurt but trying not to show it. Silly girl. Thinks I've imprinted on somebody else.

"Yes. Fourteen years ago, I met the girl I would be with forever."

"Then why have you been spending all your time with me? Why would you hang out with a baby when you could be getting love from your mate or whatever you call them."

"What if I told you I imprinted on that baby?"

She gasps. "What? B-but how is that possible? You can't have romantic feelings for a baby!"

"It doesn't start out that way." I tell her. I imprinted on you when you were two." I think she's starting to realize what I'm saying. "At the time I just wanted to be there to protect you. It was like being your older brother. Then we became best friends. Then you moved and that…that killed me. I had to leave the pack for a while, I couldn't take it. And then I came out here for your birthday. When I'd first imprinted on you I sat down with your parents and Sam and Emily and explained what had happened. And we made a deal. When you turned sixteen I could tell you the truth and If you chose to be with me, we could be together. But it was to be your choice. I came to your birthday and you were all up on that Marco kid. It hurt, but you have the right to experience a normal relationship. And then he wimped out. That guy on the mountain? He's a vampire. We had fought together about a year after I had met you. We were having some issues with like the vampire king or whatever the rulers are called. We bonded with some vampires who live in our area who don't feed from humans. We help them and in return they help us and they don't hunt on our land. He didn't know who you were to me, but after I told him, he backed off. And that's what I'm here for. If you don't want to be with me, I will just take care of you, protect you. Always." I finally stop and let her absorb it all.

She stares at me and then her hand comes to my cheek, holding it gently. "And what if I want to be with you? What if I've wanted that since I was thirteen?" She leans in and kisses me. Its soft and gentle and unsure, but oh so perfect.

_So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When your asleep_

Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I wont live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  


_  
_**Review please!! **


End file.
